<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JayTim】A Ghost Story by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190747">【JayTim】A Ghost Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into a Ghost, Civilian Tim Drake, High school student Tim Drake, JayTim Spooktober, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, i don't know how to tag, supernatural love?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>最近在Tim Drake身上發生了一些奇怪的事件，他懷疑自己身邊有鬼。</p><p> </p><p>There is some weird things happened to Tim, he suspected there was a ghost nearby.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JayTim】A Ghost Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 因為不是恐怖故事，所以不恐怖的</p><p> </p><p>＊ JayTim Spooktober Day 4 -- Ghost AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近在Tim Drake身上發生了一些奇怪的事件，他不知道這是正常與否，但在他的父母離世不久之後，他總感覺最近自己遇到一些靈異事件。Tim從來不相信鬼魂之說，畢竟現代社會誰還會相信有這種說法？可是這無法解釋為何現在正值七月，他卻總感覺到一股寒意。</p><p>當然只是這樣還不足以令Tim懷疑自己真的撞鬼，譬如說無人的家裡會出現腳步聲，睡覺時不是感覺到有視線投在他身上，甚至醒來說感覺四肢動不了，就像被空氣壓住一樣。不然東西總是無緣由地掉下來，毛巾甚麼不會碎掉的東西也就算，連掛在牆上的杯子也飛倒在地上就很過份了。Tim這個星期已經買了第三隻杯子，他現在坐在飯桌前，凝視眼前新買的杯子思考著。</p><p>老實說，Tim沒有感到害怕，雖然身上發生許多奇怪的靈異事件，但是他並沒有在這不速之客的身上感受到威脅，至少除了晚上偶爾會鬼壓床以外，問題確實不大。畢竟杯子倒下的地方和他身處的位置有段距離，近得可以讓他察覺，遠得不會令他受傷。他有思考過是否會是他的父母回魂之類，可是他的直覺告訴他不是。</p><p>接下來他要做的事有些愚蠢，可是他回到房間裡把紙和筆拿出來，一張寫著「是」，一張寫著「不」。他深呼吸了一口氣，嘟嚷出一句這真蠢之後，便開口說︰「如果你聽到我說話的話，便把是吹走吧。」Tim坐在桌子前等了好一會，兩張紙沒有任何反應。男生嘆了口氣，這個念頭確實愚蠢至極。在他想要把紙扔掉的時候，寫著「是」的那張紙被吹到地上。</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Tim難以置信地看著地上的紙張，環顧四周，房間的窗戶緊閉。沒有風會只把「是」的那張紙吹掉，而不是兩張，不應該會有如此違反科學定律的事情。難不成家裡真的有鬼？他閉上眼睛深吸口氣，讓自己緩下過於急躁的心跳，把紙放回桌上。「你是鬼嗎？」這次沒等多久，「是」便已經掉到地上。「你可以把『不』吹掉嗎？」然後「不」就掉在地上。</p><p>男生揉著眉心，不知道該如何反應，不過他沒感到恐慌，畢竟他自己也是有考慮到這點。於是他又以這方法簡單地和鬼魂作交流，越發迅速地得到想知道的答案。確認到這隻鬼魂不知道為何在這裡，亦沒有傷害自己的意圖，甚至是不認識自己後，算是鬆了口氣。「你可以出現在我的面前嗎？」這次鬼魂似乎猶豫了一會，隔了好幾秒才把兩張紙同時弄到地上。</p><p>這是甚麼意思？又可以又不可以？Tim細思，或許這代表他想現身，但是無法現身？「你需要練習才可以現身對嗎？」根據這段時間的小交流，鬼魂回應他的速度越來越快，所以他也許需要點時間和練習才行。Tim看著掉到地上的紙，果然和他想的一樣。「Hmm，期待有天可以看到你，鬼魂先生。」就在那天之後，鬼魂再沒有打他的東西打碎或是弄壞，可是Tim時刻感覺到鬼魂的存在，那若隱若現的氣息逐漸變得熟悉起來。</p><p>直到鬼魂的聲音突然在Tim耳邊響起的時候，男生差點以為是自己產生幻聽。「Tim。」鬼魂簡單地說出他的名字，這讓他差點被正在喝的水嗆到。引來對方的毫不客氣的大笑︰「哇噢，放輕鬆點。」還在咳嗽的Tim對著聲音來源翻了個白眼︰「如果你還活著，我希望你不會被這種情況嚇到。」鬼魂的笑聲戛然停止，讓Tim意識到自己的說話有些不妥當。</p><p>正當他準備道歉的時候，鬼魂說話了︰「至少在你這裡我還算是活著？」Tim從他的語氣中聽不出任何端倪，難以判定他的情緒。「我不是有意的，抱歉。」Tim可以感覺到鬼魂的手搭在他的肩上說︰「沒關係，Timmy。目前的話我只能做到和你這樣交流，是我沒有想到會嚇到你。順帶一提，我的名字是Jay。」Tim點點頭，輕呼出對方的名字。</p><p>「為甚麼你會死掉？」終於可以正常交流之後，Tim可以問出更多事情，不再限於是非題。「我想不起來，我只能想起自己的名字。」Jay無可奈何地說，即使是他已經死亡的事情，他也是花了點時間才意識到。「我還記得火光，然後是面前是白色的一片光還有人在說話的聲音，可根本聽不清他們到底在說甚麼。當我張開眼睛的時候，我已經在這裡了，也不能離你太遠，就像你是塊磁鐵一樣。」聽畢他的解釋，Tim似懂非懂地點點頭。</p><p>「所以，我就像是多了一個原力英靈在身邊一樣？並沒有傷害我的意圖，卻一直待在我身邊？」他的回答讓Jay忍俊不禁，爽朗的笑聲讓Tim不禁開始思考Jay的長相。「我可不能是Obi-Wan這種偉大的絕地。」Tim雙手抱胸挑著眉頭，聳起肩膀︰「誰知道？說不定你是個偉大的英雄呢？」</p><p>「也許吧。」Jay雖然不再發出笑聲，但是Tim還是可以聽出語氣中蘊藏的笑意。「所以，你有甚麼需要嗎？」技術上來說，Tim知道對方只是一個鬼魂，他沒有甚麼可以真的「需要」的東西，男生總不能還給他做吃的喝的之類吧。Jay大概是思考片刻，過了一會才開口說︰「你可以幫我查出我的死因或是身份之類的嗎？」Tim緩緩地眨了眨眼睛，不太肯定地說︰「你想我……」</p><p>「調查一下，對的。」Jay嚴肅地接他的話，知道這個事情不是甚麼簡單的工作，Tim也沒有義務協助他解決這個問題，所以他需要給Tim一些理由答允他的請求。「也許只要我知道自己的事情，就能輪迴。到時候你也不用再看到我在這裡，這不也挺好的嗎？」他看著Tim認真考慮他或中的意思，他的眉頭緊鎖，咬著紅潤的嘴巴，指頭放到下巴處。經過這段時間的觀察，他知道這是Tim思考是否有拒絕原因的樣子。</p><p>所以他不說甚麼，只是靜待Tim思考完成。男生的思考過程比他想像中的快，很快那雙暗藍色的眼眸中寫滿了堅定︰「來開始吧。」他們先從他的名字入手，在報章調查最近半年裡Gotham所有有關「Jay」名字的死亡案件，不算很多，大概就27宗。然而經調查後，他們的年齡都和Jay的歲數和特徵並不符合。</p><p>這花了他們數天去研究，他們除了在報章上查看之外，還去訪問了那些死者的家屬。Tim覺得他們就像在當偵探一樣，讓他想起蝙蝠俠和羅賓所做的事情。他當然知道他們這樣做的目的只是為了Jay，可是他無法否認自己有些樂在其中。提及到蝙蝠俠和羅賓，自從知道Jay的存在之後，為了幫助他解決死因之謎，追蹤蝙蝠俠和羅賓的事情可以先放在一邊。</p><p>Tim他知道Jay正在努力讓自己可以在他面前現身，在這段時間他也發現Jay實際上的性格是挺吸引的，他的風趣幽默，以及和他一樣，同樣是個書呆子。這可能是在Tim的父母離世後，Tim笑得最開心的時候了。男生不禁思考，如果在Jay還活著時，他們就認識的話，那會是件多美好的事情。</p><p>在尋找「Jay」的死亡事件陷入瓶頸後，Tim開始提出如果「Jay」這個名字只是他名字的暱稱，譬如說他的名字可能是Jacob、Jared，或是Jason之類的。雖然Jay挺確定自己的名字就是Jay，不過Tim所說的話不無道理，於是他們把搜索範圍擴大，研究那些名字是否有和他關聯的身份。</p><p>因為他們不能距離對方太遠，所以Jay基本是全天候待在Tim身邊。而靈魂並不需要休息，所以在Tim睡覺的時候，Jason會花時間研究如何可以在Tim面前現身，或是觀察男生的一舉一動。Tim是個很漂亮的男生，這點在Jay第一眼看見他的時候便作出的結論。</p><p>那個時候當他睜開雙眼，Tim便已經站在他的面前。那著實讓他嚇了一跳。畢竟沒有人會在張眼便看到不認識的人時，還能保證自己能夠保持冷靜。他很快便發現一個事實，對方看不見自己，而自己無論觸碰甚麼也能穿過去，就似他是鬼魂一樣。這個念頭擊中了Jay，這時他才意識到原來自己已經死了。</p><p>他嘗試過離開Tim，可是發現他不能離開男生一米之遙，一旦超出這個距離，他就會自動被吸回男生的身邊。於是他觀察男生的一舉一動，Jay甚至可以數出Tim臉上的小雀斑，翹長的睫毛在眨動時的顫抖，他知道男生每個小動作的含意。久而久之，Jay不再滿足於只看著他，他想要交流，想要和這個男生交流。</p><p>Jay沒有料想到的是Tim沒有對他的存在感到害怕，或是擔憂。除了Jay是隱形以及沒有實體以外，Tim把他當成朋友似地對待他。不僅為他調查身世，還會和他一起聊天說地。Tim也許不知道，但Jay總是會和男生靠得很近。近得可以感覺到男生打在他身上的氣息，綻開笑容時身體的微震，震動他的內心。</p><p>而在這個時候，也就知道自己完全的搞砸了。(At that time, he knew he was totally fucked.)</p><p>不管Tim是否或是會否對他有任何想法，他們都沒有未來。那還不如趁自己還在對方身邊的時候，把握機會善用對方看不見自己這點，偷偷在Tim不注意的時候得到更多。在這種想法的驅使下，Jason會在Tim忙著其他事情的時候，在對方的身後環抱著他。雖說鬼魂不用休息，但他會和Tim一同躺在床上，把熟睡的男生擁在懷中。有時候甚至會偷偷在男生的臉上留下親吻。</p><p>他就像是個偷糖果的小孩一樣，小心地在別人不注意的情況下，在糖果罐中偷取糖果，仔細地打量精美的包裝。把這得來不易的甜蜜放進口袋中，卻又從不敢把這糖果放進嘴裡，生怕自己會為之上癮。而且他深知總有天，這些不屬於自己的甜蜜還是得歸還的，所以他從不敢放任自己貪戀。</p><p>至於Tim本人是有感覺到Jay的靠近和他的接觸，一開始他只覺得那是他的錯覺，可是他發現這些虛幻的觸感是真實存在的。當他在低頭研究的時候，背後總是會有種被包裹的感覺，身上也不時會有異樣的觸感，有時候會搭在他肩上，有時候在他腰間，有時候甚至在他的身上。</p><p>為此他還做了些小測試，在感覺到這些虛無的觸感後，他會喊出Jay的名字，在身上的氣息瞬間會離開他。他沒有阻止Jay的行為，一次也沒有。他知道這樣的行為可能很怪異，可是如果是Jay的話，這一切都可以接受。現在他可以感覺到Jay的氣息包圍著自己，他已經習慣這種超自然的觸碰，Jay大概是在身後環抱自己。Tim閉上眼睛，在腦海中想像Jay的樣子。</p><p>他知道Jay這段時間裡面也有練習現身，可是沒有成功。Tim忍不住喃喃地喊出對方的名字。如同他所料，Jay的氣息瞬間不在環繞在身邊。「你知道，你不需要……放開我？」一時間，空氣凝在原地，沒有聲音，沒有動作，Tim甚至懷疑Jay消失了。</p><p>Tim垂下腦袋嘆口氣，他知道自己把事情搞砸了。想著該如何開口道歉的他，一子便被熟悉的氣息包圍住，這一次是前所未有的緊密。他們就這樣靜靜地享受這種親密，直到Jay開口打破沉默︰「我以為你感覺不到。」Tim緩緩地眨動眼睛，輕聲回應︰「我一直都可以感覺到，不然你以為我怎麼在一開始就知道你的存在。」Jay在他的耳邊低哼︰「說得有理。(Fair enough.)」</p><p>由於Tim無法觸碰到沒有實體的Jason，他便靜靜地讓Jay環抱在懷中。Tim知道接下來的說話可能有點任性，不過他還是找到自己的聲音︰「我想看見你。」如果他可以看到Jay的臉，他大概可以望到對方臉上帶著的猶豫︰「我不太確定我能做到，但我會嘗試的，而且，你真的知道你自己話中的意思嗎？」Tim點點頭，確認自己真的清楚話裡的意義代表是甚麼。</p><p>所以他們就這樣開拓了為對方各自努力的道路，Jay為了Tim努力練習現身，Tim為了Jay努力調查他的事情。可是事情發展沒有他們料想的好，二人都沒有成功。Tim研究了所有他能找到的資料，沒有找到讓Jay有任何印象的事情。得知沒有甚麼結果，Jay也不再執著這個事情，如果可以得到Tim的話，就算是自己的身份也不再重要。Tim不想放棄，他仍然覺得這件事情非常重要，可是Jay用自己的方式令Tim暫時停止調查。</p><p>暫時不再執著研究Jay身世的事情，使得Tim有更多時間可以找回以前的興趣愛好。第一件事情，莫過於是開始回恢追蹤蝙蝠俠的夜巡。無法離開Tim身邊的Jay固然也只能跟著他一起去，何況他不可能讓Tim自己一個做這麼危險的事情。</p><p>「所以你一直都在做這麼危險的事情，Baby Bird？」在等待蝙蝠俠的時候，Jay不住好奇地問Tim。男生點點頭，注意力還是集中於等待蝙蝠俠上，眼中緊緊地盯著那隻蝙蝠俠和羅賓老是出現的滴水獸上。「你知道，如果我有實體的話，你不可能把眼睛放在他身上這麼長時間。」Tim敷衍地哼了聲反駁︰「你在說你很帥還是甚麼意思？」熟悉的氣息又圍繞著男生，Jay有些不屑地說︰「不僅是我帥，我還能讓你眼睛離不開我。」Tim翻了個白眼，但隱藏不住嘴邊的笑意︰「自大。」</p><p>他們躲在後巷的暗角裡，在那駭人的大蝙蝠劃過夜空的時候，Tim的雙腿便跟著他的路線跑動起來，雙手握著掛在脖子上的相機，Jay一直飄在他身側，不是他在抱怨，只是由於他不管是身體還心理都無法離開Tim的身邊，所以他根本不擔心自己會跟不上對方。再一次，他真的沒有抱怨迢個事情。</p><p>Tim跑到天台上，躲在一角小心地調整角度，不斷給在不遠處的蝙蝠俠拍下照片。「有些事情不對勁，羅賓在哪裡？」Tim不可置信地喃喃自語，雙眼來回環顧無人的夜空，試圖在漆黑的晚空中找到那色彩繽紛的羅賓。發現沒有看到那身影的時候，Tim馬上快速地翻查剛才給蝙蝠俠拍下的照片，果然沒有看到羅賓。</p><p>在看到一張照片的時候，Tim瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的東西。Jay好奇地靠到Tim的身邊，把視線投到相機的屏幕上。那看上去似乎只是Tim不小心按下快門的後果，拍下來他的鞋，還有一雙不屬於Tim的鞋。意會到Tim拍下了甚麼之後，他也不相信自己的眼睛。那是他的鞋子，而Tim把它們拍下來了？</p><p>「Jay，站在我的相機面前。」Tim的聲音有些顫抖，是興奮，是緊張，也許這樣他就可以拍下Jay的樣子了。Jay站在他的面前，說了一聲︰「我好了。」Tim握著相機的手逐漸舉高，直到它可以對著眼前空無一人的天台。「咔嚓」一聲，閃爍光芒，男生把相機垂下來，馬上查看他剛才攝下的照片。</p><p>看到Jay的照片時，Tim難得地倒抽了口氣，他顫抖的聲音讓Jay不住有點擔心。「我知道你是誰了。」Tim明明看不見Jay的身體，可是後者有種感覺對方能看見自己一樣。「甚麼？」Jay不惑地詢問，不確定Tim為何會突然這樣說。「你是Jason Todd，Bruce Wayne的第二養子。這就是為甚麼我們無法在死者記錄裡面找到你，因為你沒有死去，你只是陷入昏迷狀態。」</p><p>Jay對他所說的話毫無概念，即使Tim看上去很確定他的身份，可是他仍然沒有想起任何一點線索︰「為甚麼我會昏迷？」Tim眨眨眼睛，意識到Jay並沒有回憶起他的過往︰「Wayne的發言人說因為你和Mr. Wayne在旅遊時遇到嚴重車禍，於是在韋恩莊園中接受治療。可是我猜你是在執行任務的時候受了重傷，才是你昏迷不醒的原因，不過現在看來不只是這樣。」聽著男生的解釋，Jay只覺得連頭都變大。</p><p>「為甚麼我會在執行任務？你到底在說甚麼，Baby Bird。」Tim深呼吸一口氣，把一直埋藏在心裡數年的秘密說出口︰「因為你是現任羅賓，Mr. Wayne是蝙蝠俠，這也是為何蝙蝠俠身邊少了羅賓的原因。」雖說本人失憶了，但畢竟是本尊，向他說出來應該也沒有太大問題吧。Tim看不見Jay，可是他聽見對方吃驚地吸了口氣。「等等，你知道蝙蝠俠和羅賓的真實身份？」</p><p>「嗯，5歲的時候我看過Flying Grayson的表演，9歲認出了前任羅賓就是Dick Grayson。然後蝙蝠俠和羅賓的身份，一切也就解釋通了。」Tim揉揉皺著的眉心向對方解釋，同時在腦海中思考要怎樣讓Jay的靈魂回到他的身體裡面。Jay張開了嘴巴，微微地形成一個「O」。「你在9歲的時候就知道蝙蝠俠和羅賓的身份，你自己一個人推測出來的？」Tim不以為然地點點頭，就像這只是件小事似的。</p><p>Tim的眉頭深鎖，牙齒研磨紅潤的嘴巴，指頭放到下巴處來回搓揉。「我大概想到要怎樣讓你甦醒了，你相信我嗎？」Jay得意地笑了，他知道Tim仍然看不見他，可是他仍然自豪地笑了︰「一直都相信。」</p><p>於是他們回到Tim的家中，  Tim先把之前偷拍蝙蝠俠和羅賓的照片給Jay看，試圖讓他勾起過往的回憶。與此同時，他也在思考為甚麼Jay會在昏迷之後出現到他附近。「你給我拍過太多照片了吧，Baby Bird。」Jay仍然沒有想起自己的過去，可是照片中的少年和自己一模一樣，他也沒理由不相信Tim。</p><p>「嗯，因為我很喜歡你。」正在沉醉於思考中的Tim並沒有意識到自己所說的話，差點要把Jay震驚得嗆到。「你很喜歡我？」Jay不太相信自己的耳朵，所以他又再重複一遍。Tim下意識地接話︰「是的，我很喜歡……」終於察覺到自己的心意不小心溜出口以後，Tim睜大了雙眼趕緊補救︰「呃，我的意思是，不，我…，不，忘記我剛剛說的話。拜托了？」</p><p>「如果我不想忘記呢？」Jay堅定的聲線讓Tim的心跳得有點過快。「那麼等我讓你回到你的身體時再說吧。」Tim最終用這句話來掩飾自己的不知所措，聽到對方滿意地哼了聲，讓Tim的臉有點燙。Tim知道要幫助Jay回到身體的話，最重要是知道為甚麼他會在昏迷之後，靈魂跑到自己的身邊。</p><p>他們本來沒有任何一點交集，就算是靈魂出竅，也不應該出現在Tim的身邊。所以，他們是有甚麼交集的地方嗎？Tim認真地思考，目光飄到堆滿Jason照片的小箱子。相片和靈魂到底有甚麼關聯？</p><p>相片、相機，和鬼魂。</p><p>Tim突然靈機一觸，想到了以前玩過的一款著名恐怖遊戲，當中就是可以用相機把鬼魂困在相機裡。會不會有可能因為他以前拍的這些照片，把Jason的一小部分靈魂留在當中，導致他現在只能待在自己身邊。</p><p>這種想法沒有一些合理的可能，可是他可以感受到Jason這件事上，本來就沒有合乎邏輯的說法。他不知道怎麼向Jason解釋清楚他的想法，可是他認為這是一個可行的做法。「Jay，如點這個方法有用的話，你的靈魂等下就能回到你的身體裡。」Tim朝向Jay所在的大概方向看著，即使他無法看到對方的樣子，但從對方的氣息判斷，他大概知道對方所在的位置。</p><p>「你想幹甚麼？」Jay看著眼前握著相機的男生，完全無法跟上對方的思路。「如果我的推測沒有錯的話，你的靈魂可能困在我的相機當中，才會離不開我。現在我要把它摔壞，如果這事成功了，你就可以回到你的身體當中，明白了嗎？」Jay似懂非懂地點點頭，他不知道Tim所說的話有多少是可行的，不過他相信Tim。</p><p>「Ok，就按你想的去做吧。」Jay答允了Tim的，男生此刻看上去卻有些猶豫，嘴巴張張合合，最後還是開口了：「我希望你不要忘記我。」話畢，他明白Tim突然卻步的原因。說實話，Jay早就滿足現狀，要不要過上以前的生活對他來說根本不重要。就像他說過一樣，如果可以待在Tim身邊的話，所有事情他都不在意。</p><p>「如果你擔心的話，你不用勉強自己。只要你希望的事情我都會做，要是你想我留在這裡，我會一直在你身邊的。」Jay走到Tim面前，一手放在男生的髪絲上，一手摟住他的腰。Tim搖搖頭：「不，我不想讓你待在這裡。不是因為我不喜歡你或是其他原因，只是我想再次看見真正活著的你。」</p><p>「如果這方法有用，而你還記得我的話，回來找我。」不等Jay回應，下定決心的Tim把脖子上的相機用力地摔到地上。在他感覺到Jay的氣息完全消散之前，他聽到的最後一句話是：「等我，Baby Bird。」接下來，一切回歸正常，他再也感覺不到Jay的存在。</p><p>說是正常，Tim並不確那是否真的是正常。他早就習慣了看不見Jay，卻感覺到對方的存在；習慣明明空無一人，卻會突然聽到對方的聲音；習慣在有人的地方，需要壓下聲線說話。可是現在他只感覺到身體似乎被掏空一半似，失去了很重要的部分。</p><p>事實証明，Tim的推測是對的。在他把相機砸壞之後一兩天，便聽到消息說Jason已經甦醒過來。可是自那天到現在，Jason一次也沒有出現在他的面前，Tim擔心的事情似乎發生了。Jason失去了他當時成為「鬼魂」時的回憶。</p><p>這對Tim來說也是有考慮過的可能，所以他能忍受失去的落寞感。Tim還是如在知道Jason存在之前似的生活，仍然會跟蹤蝙蝠俠去夜巡，只是他察覺到Jason還沒出現。有可能是因為Jason之前所受的傷，導致蝙蝠俠不批准他一同執行打擊罪犯的任務吧。</p><p>這個晚上，他跟著蝙蝠俠一同在Gotham的天台中穿梭，找到個有利拍照的位置之後，男生便蹲在角落不斷調整角度，按下快門。直到一股熟悉的氣息在他身後出現，蹲在他背後把他抱入懷中的時候，Tim整個人僵在原地。</p><p>「我答應過的事，我都會做到，Baby Bird。」Tim低著頭，看到Jason的手臂環在他的腰上，是真實存在的肢體，不再只有虛幻的觸感。男生把手搭在對方的前臂輕捏，沒能說出一句話來。身後的少年在抱怨：「我還以為這能給你一個驚喜。」</p><p>回過神來的Tim展露的笑容越來越大，他轉過頭看向Jason，暗藍終於找到了它的歸宿，那雙湖水綠只反射出他的身影。</p><p>「就像我說過一樣，我一直都能感到你的存在。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>居然趕上了哇噢</p><p>寫得我急死了</p><p>不說甚麼了，得趕Damian生賀去！！</p><p>既然是鬼魂AU，邏輯見鬼去吧！！！（自暴自棄</p><p>31號是JayTim Spooktober 2020 最後一天，我！要！開！車！ （預告）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>